


Happy Valentine’s

by Khalid



Series: Spiced Peaches publication [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Pon Farr mentioned, The Search for Spock, Valentine’s Day observed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: Spock searches for the connections he had before he died.





	Happy Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I wrote for an e-zine.  
> I’m compiling a collection here so keep your eyes peeled for more.
> 
> I’m not writing these anymore, so enjoy and please feel free to leave comments

“God, I liked him better before he died”

Trapped inside his own mind but unable yet to fully join with his soul, Spock coldly observed his captain and doctor, his two “best friends” banter. With him, around him, about him… sometimes it was casual and he was able to join in with well timed quips that were psychologically appropriate. Other times it seemed as though the other two alternated between pity and over helpfulness. 

He wanted to scream out, “I am not mentally handicapped! Do not look at me with scorn or pity, I am simply working out reconnecting with my soul!” Spock was unsure what kept him from lashing out. Apparently some basic psychological block prevented the Vulcan emotion center from connecting before the logic control was fully in place.

He thanked his ancestors for controlling their emotional side, but the disconnect from McCoy was the most painful. Spock knew they had not formally entered Ponn Farr, yet his connection to the man was as deep as anything he had observed between his father and mother. He wanted so desperately to experience that connection once again.

Spock had hoped that his katra residing inside McCoy’s mind would give him some insight and he was not entirely wrong. The encounter with “God” and his experience with Sybok showed him that he was more in touch with his humanity now than ever before.

Spock approached McCoy’s quarters with a bunch of hand folded flowers and replicated chocolates. He would have preferred alcohol for how the man appeared to appreciate it, but he went with the most symbolic gesture he could.

He rang McCoy’s door. It’s slid open with the doctor standing behind it. He appeared surprised at first, then pleased to see Spock. This was a good sign. 

“What have we here? Come in Spock!”  
“It is Valentine’s, Leonard. I consulted the computer for appropriate gestures.”  
“Spock…” McCoy paused in the middle of setting the gifts down, “Appropriate for… what, exactly?”  
Spock paused, uncertainty creeping in. He was certain he had examined their relationship carefully.  
“Appropriate for us, Leonard. Unless I was mistaken as to the nature of our relationship?”

The two men held their breath for the space of moments, then McCoy closed the distance. Reaching for Spock’s hand he said carefully,  
“You’ve never said in so many words, Spock, but I’ve always waited for you.”  
“In that case, your wait is over, Leonard.”


End file.
